King K. Rool (Switch)
King K. Rool (キングクルール, Kingu Kurūru) is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo Switch. He is a newcomer in the game, and is the newest Donkey Kong representative alongside Dixie Kong. He is one of the heaviest characters in the game, rivaling that of Bowser and Ridley, with his other attributes being average overall. His inclusion was the result of an official poll for potential newcomers in the game, with him winning the overall poll with 13,876 votes total. Attributes King K. Rool is a typical heavyweight character. He is tied with King Dedede as the fourth-heaviest character in the game behind Bowser, Ridley, and Petey Piranha, he has average walking, dashing, and air speeds, slightly below-average jump height, and is tied with Fox for having the fastest falling speed. He also has the Tough Guy attribute. Surprising for a character his weight, King K. Rool is a zone-oriented character. He has three projectiles - Crown Toss, Blunderbuss, and Cannonball - which are all major components of his playstyle. Crown Toss, while it does leave him vulnerable, is quick and acts as a good zoning option, as nearby opponents, if hit by it, will send the crown back to K. Rool and limit his vulnerability. It can also be thrown at an upward or downward angle, allowing for more options, especially teh latter since the crown ricochets off of surfaces as well. Blunderbuss acts as a stage control attack in vein of PAC-MAN's Bonus Fruit - charging the attack will change what projectiles get fired, which differ from each other and cover a multitude of approach options. Lastly, Cannonball allows him to summon a cannonball that falls onto opponents, and then pick it up and throw it again in a similar fashion to Wario's Wario Bike. Outside of his ranged options, another one of King K. Rool's advantages is his massive weight. Being tied for the fourth-heaviest character, King K. Rool is among the hardest characters to KO. His fast falling speed gives him among the best vertical survival games, and he doesn't have bad horizontal survival game either. Not only that, he also has the Tough Guy attribute, where weaker hits do not make him flinch at all. However, King K. Rool is not flawless. His massive frame makes him an easy target, and his weight makes him easy to combo. In addition, being a zone-oriented character, his other moves are quite a mixed bag and are actually lackluster in power compared to other heavyweights. Lastly, King K. Rool's low jump height makes for a limited recovery. Moveset Ground Moves * Neutral Attack: Two punches followed by a belly slam. * Forward Attack: A claw swipe. * Up Attack: Grabs his crown and swipes it above himself in an arc. * Down Attack: A ducking punch. * Forward Smash: Charges forward, dealing more damage at the start of the attack. The longest-ranged non-projectile Final Smash in the game. * Up Smash: Places the Blunderbuss in front of himself facing upward, releasing an explosion. * Down Smash: Jumps in place, causing a massive shockwave. Aerial Attacks * Neutral Aerial: A splash. * Forward Aerial: A sex kick. * Back Aerial: A backwards punch. * Up Aerial: Swipes his claw above himself. * Down Aerial: Performs a similar animation to his neutral aerial, though he comes crashing downward belly-first, meteor smashing opponents on the way down. Grabs & Throws * Forward Throw: Thrusts the opponent into his stomach, launching them. * Back Throw: Spins around twice and throws the opponent backward. * Up Throw: Throws the opponent in the air. * Down Throw: Slams the opponent into the ground and stomps on them. Special Moves * Neutral Special - Blunderbuss: Takes out his Blunderbuss and charges up. The longer the special button is held, the projectile that the Blunderbuss fires changes. Initially, King K. Rool will fire a cannonball similar to Bowser Jr.'s Clown Cannon. After more charge, he can then fire spike balls that deal more damage. He can then fire blue gas, which freezes opponent, then red gas that slows opponents, then purple gas that reverses controls. At full charge, King K. Rool will fire a Barrel that rolls forward similar to the item, and deals the same damage. ** Custom 1 - Rapidfire Blunderbuss: The Blunderbuss can only fire cannonballs, though it requires no charge and less time to fire. ** Custom 2 - Blunderbuss Target: The Blunderbuss takes longer to charge, though projectiles will home in on opponents. In the Barrel's case, it will become a TNT Barrel and deal more damage. ** Custom 3 - Blunder Blaster: The Blunderbuss' projectiles are slower, but the cannonballs and spiked balls deal more damage, the gasses' affects last longer, and the Barrel becomes a Barrel Cannon. * Side Special - Crown Toss: Grabs his crown and tosses it forward. It will go a short distance before coming back to him. The arc thrown can be angled up or down. If it hits an opponent or surface, it will return to King K. Rool. However, King K. Rool is left vulnerable while the crown is thrown. ** Custom 1 - Crown Throw: Throws the crown forward in an arc as a new one appears on King K. Rool's head, making it function like a traditional projectile. ** Custom 2 - Meteor Crown: Tosses his crown, though it immediately comes back to him so that opponents need to be practically touching King K. Rool for the attack to connect. It will, however, meteor smash opponents. ** Custom 3 - Wave Crown: The crown will pass through opponents, and creates a windbox when it turns around and comes back to King K. Rool, pushing opponents away. * Up Special - Helicopter Pack: Pulls out his helicopter pack and uses it to propel himself upward. The propeller can damage opponents multiple times. While using the pack, King K. Rool can maneuver through the air. If the backpack is attacked, it will explode similar to Diddy Kong's Rocketbarrel Blast. Eventually, the pack will start to malfunction and explode on its own, sending him down. ** Custom 1 - Sharp Propellers: The propeller deals more damage, but it malfunctions faster.. ** Custom 2 - Helicopter Pack Flight: The helicopter pack sends King K. Rool higher, though he can only move upward. ** Custom 3 - Helicopter Cyclone: The propellers create a vacuumbox that drags opponents into the propellers, though King K. Rool travels slower through the air. * Down Special - Cannonball: Jumps in place, causing a Cannonball to fall from the sky and crash onto the nearest opponent. The Cannonball can then be picked up and thrown at opponents. Opponents, however, can use the Cannonball against King K. Rool as well. ** Custom 1 - Crashing Cannonball: The Cannonball will bury grounded opponents and meteor smash aerial opponents, though it cannot be picked up afterwards. ** Custom 2 - Exploding Cannonball: The Cannonball will explode on impact, dealing massive damage to both opponents and King K. Rool if in the radius. ** Custom 3 - Light Cannonball: The Cannonball is easier to carry and throw, though it deals less damage. * Final Smash - Kremling Krew: King K. Rool whistles, summoning a variety of Kremlings such as Kritters, Klumps, Klaptraps, and Krushas. They will move around the stage, dealing damage to opponents, as King K. Rool dances and laughs in the background. Taunts * Up Taunt: Belly-laughs maniacally. * Side Taunt: Pulls out a Krem Coin and kisses it. * Down Taunt: Jumps around while flailing his arms. Idle Animations * Looks at the screen and covers his mouth. * Gets into a fighter stance. On-screen Appearance Falls from the sky and lands on his feet. Victory Animations * Takes a few steps forward and belly laughs. * Fires his Blunderbuss into the air. * Jumps around in place until a Cannonball falls on his head, causing him to fall on his back. Alternate Costumes Trophies TBA Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Donkey Kong (series) Category:Donkey Kong Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Males